


Sammy Knows Best

by tooprecious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooprecious/pseuds/tooprecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ships it! But Dean was still in denial when Sam addressed him about his obvious feelings for the ex-angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Knows Best

“I am glad we are done with this job. I am in dire need of a shower.” said Cas when they entered the bunker.

“Go ahead, angel! You’re stinking awfully.” Dean teased and winked at him.

“But Dean, I am not an angel anym –“

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry up!”

Cas disappeared into the bathroom and Dean turned around to his little brother who was already sitting at the table in front of his laptop looking for their next job.

“When he’s done, I’ll be next!” Dean announced. “I’m still sweating like a pig from that chase.”  
He lifted his arms as if to demonstrate his statement.

“Yeah, sure” his brother answered without even looking up. Dean sat down across from him.

“Why don’t you join him, though?” Sam asked with a smirk, now looking teasingly at Dean whose eyes went wide as he leaned slightly across the table towards his younger brother.

“I’m sorry, _what?!_ ”

“Oh, come on! Don’t act so surprised! I know you two are secretly fucking.”

Dean’s eyes went even wider – if that was still possible.  
“Well, _no!_ We’re _not!_ How did you even _get_ that idea?” He squinted his eyes while shaking his head. He was almost affronted by his brother’s ‘accusation’ he would be fucking his best buddy. _How dare he?!_

“You’re really not?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No! Of course not!” Dean exclaimed.

“You totally should.”

“What do you even _mean_ , Sam?” _Like… seriously?_

“Just look at you two! Even a blind man can see that you’re head over heels. Both of you! Constantly having eye-sex and standing close to each other and the flirting! You just fucking winked at him! How can I possibly get that wrong? You don’t even have to deny it, Dean.” Sam eyed his brother with a knowing look on his face.

“Oh god, Sammy! I was just kidding! It’s not that I am really flirting with him. And besides, you might know that I am not gay.”

_“Only gay for our Cas.”_ Sam whispered and smiled to himself.

“Just shut up, Sammy!” Dean got fairly angry by his brother’s predications by now.

They heard the bathroom door open and Cas stepped out – topless – while drying his still wet hair with a towel.

“Glad you’re finally ready.” Dean mumbled with a frown on his face. He stormed past Cas into the bathroom.

“Is everything alright with Dean?” Cas asked Sam.

“You should probably put on a shirt otherwise he’ll get a bit nervous.”

\---

The following days Sam noticed that Dean was acting different. He was quiet, seemed pensive and often withdrew to his room.  
After a few days of almost not talking at all Sam had enough and went up to his brother to get things straight.

“Look Dean, I’m sorry if I offended you the other day. That wasn’t my intention at all, I just think you two would make a cute –“

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean cut him off with a raised hand.  
“Actually… I – well, I thought about what you said and I – _I think you might have been right._ ”  
He whispered the last part and peered around as if looking for unwanted listeners.  
Putting his hands on his brother’s shoulders he went on.  
 _“I think I like Cas!”_ He was still whispering and his cheeks were turning slightly pink.  
“And I think I should talk to him, so you know… if you could – “ He nodded to the door.

“Yes! Yes, of course! Take all the time you need, I’ll be gone for a few hours.” Sam immediately answered and was already heading for the door when he turned around again.  
“Don’t mess it up, though!” Dean laughed and Sam left the bunker with a smile. 

\---

Dean made his way to Cas’ room but when he raised his hand to knock, he hesitated.  
 _‘I’ll just embarrass myself’_ he thought, hand still mid air.  
 _‘He’ll laugh at me and then Sam will laugh at me. That bitch was probably just fooling around with – ‘_

Suddenly the door opened and Cas was standing right in front of him, obviously surprised.

“Oh, hello Dean.” He said, a soft smile caressing his lips.

“Eh… Hi!” Dean stared at the other man, a somehow shocked expression on his face.

“It seems that you wanted to come to me.” Cas stated and looked at Dean’s hand that he still held in ‘knocking posture’.

Dean awkwardly lowered his arm. He suddenly noticed that he wasn’t prepared at all. He had no clue what to tell Cas and slowly started to panic.

“Yeah, well… actually –“ _‘Damn, have those eyes always been so blue?’_  
“I – I was just about to knock when you opened the door.” He laughed a bit gawky and looked at his feet.

“Yes, I thought so. What a coincidence.”

Dean peeked at him fleetingly through his lashes but immediately looked down again at his fiddling fingers.  
 _‘Shitshitshitshit what do I do now?! He waits for me to say something!’_  
“Erm… Sam talked to me the other day and… eh… he – he said something and since then I’ve been thinking about what he said. And I came to the conclusion that I needed to talk to you – what I am just doing.” _‘Dammit! Stop with the rambling!’_

“What is it, Dean, that you want to talk to me about? I noticed that you seemed a bit off lately. Are you ill, Dean?” Cas asked him with honest concern in his voice.

“No, I’m not ill, Cas.” Dean chuckled.  
“There is another thing I need to tell you. And you know I’m not good with words and feelings and everything so I hope you forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, Dean. Just tell me what’s bothering you.” Cas said with a reassuring smile.

Dean immediately felt better so he carried on with a bit more confidence.

“You know that you’re family for me – for Sam as well – and we went through so much together, there is actually nothing that could break us apart – neither hell, heaven nor purgatory – after all we’re still here together.”

“And I am glad for that, Dean.” Cas smiled at him again.

“So am I, Cas.” He already felt tears sting in his eyes. _‘Nononono don’t start to cry now!’_

“But I’m not done yet. You know, the thing is…” He swallowed hard.  
”I only just realized how much you really mean to me. You are more to me than just a friend or maybe a brother. I care so much about you, I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you because I love you, Cas. And I don’t say these words often so you better feel honored.” He laughed and a tear was rolling down his cheek.

“I do feel honored, Dean.” Said Cas when he raised his hand to wipe the tear off Dean’s cheek with his thumb.

“And you should know that I’ve felt the same way ever since I put my hand on your shoulder.”  
That was all Dean needed. He leaned closer to Cas until their lips finally met.

 ---

When Sam came home a few hours later he found his brother on the couch curled up in Cas’ arms and fast asleep.  
“Finally.” He muttered with a big grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever! So please tell me if you liked it! Tell me if you didn't like it as well, I'm open for criticism and want to improve my writing.  
> Besides, english isn't my first language and the fic isn't beta'd. But I hope I didn't do too bad...


End file.
